totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wielki powrót pierwszej obsady
Totalna Porażka na wyspie Chrissi - odcinek 1 Chris: '''Witam fanów Totalnej Porażki! Ostatnio byliśmy na wyspie Pahkitew gdzie walczyli ze sobą nowi zawodnicy, ale to Sky okazała się być najlepsza. Teraz znajdujemy się tu na wyspie Chrissi. Postanowiłem tu zamieszkać i muszę przyznać, że spodobało mi się tu. 13 uczestników, których pewnie kojarzycie z pierwszej obsady powalczy o...ogromny milion dolarów!!! Pokazuje walizkę z forsą. '''Chris: '''Szykujcie się, bo zaczynamy...Totalną Porażkę na wyspie Chrissi!!! Na wyspie Chrissi Powitanie uczestników '''Chris: '''Witam ponownie w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Chrissi! Nagle przychodzi do niego mokry Chef. '''Chris: '''Co się stało Chefie? '''Chef: '''Wykopali mnie ze statku! Chris zaczął się z niego śmiać. '''Chef: '''Pewnie wracają już do domu. '''Chris: '''Mylisz się, bo płyną do nas! Widzę ich! Duncan prowadzi? Statek Nagle akcja przenosi się na statek. '''Duncan: '''Cudownie jest wrócić! '''Courtney: '''Wiesz o tym, że ja miałam kierować! Obiecałeś mi! '''Duncan: '''Kurczę, Courtney nie przypominam sobie czegoś takiego. '''Courtney: '''Grrrr. '''Justin: '''Courtney nie mart się tak, bo masz mnie. '''Courtney: '''Ach, tak...Justin! '''Justin: '''Razem możemy się go pozbyć. '''Courtney: '''Kusząca propozycja. '''Duncan: '''Znowu to samo! '''Sadie: '''Witaj Justin! Jesteś taki słodki, a wiesz, że ja cię bardziej kocham niż Katie? '''Justin: '''No, ale ja kocham bardziej Katie. '''Sadie: '''Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Zaczęła płakać. '''Justin: Oczywiście to żart. Ezekiel: '''Masz chusteczkę i nie smuć się. '''Sadie: '''Ty dajesz chusteczkę mi? '''Ezekiel: '''Tak. '''Ezekiel: Byłem prawdziwym potworem, ale znów jestem normalny i postanowiłem coś zmienić w swoim charakterze. Beth: '''Jak dobrze, że nie ma tej wrednej Heather. '''Lindsay: '''Była okropna! '''Beth: '''Musimy tylko uważać na Alejandro i Cour... '''Lindsay: '''Al jest spoko. Nie wiem co wy do niego macie? '''Alejandro: '''Po pierwsze Alejandro, a po drugie nie potrafią docenić mojego wdzięku. '''Lindsay: '''Ach, Alejandro! Co mówiłaś Beth? '''Beth: '''Zapomniałam. DJ karmi swojego zajączka. '''Geoff: '''Zaimponowałeś mi ziom. '''DJ: '''Dzięki. '''DJ: Chef mnie namawiał do sojuszu, więc wrzuciłem go do wody. Pewnie mu nic nie będzie. Harold: 'Widzę wyspę! '''Cody: '''Będzie finał przyjaźni! Co wy na to? '''Sierra: '''Ciężko będzie. '''Cody: '''Czemu? '''Sierra: Powraca Alejandro i Courtney + Justin i oni mogą to popsuć, ale zrobię wszystko, bym w finale była w Codym!!! ' 'Harold: '''Duncan! '''Duncan: '''Co Haroldzie? '''Harold: '''Musisz się zatrzymać, bo się rozbijemy! '''Duncan: '''Spadaj! Chciam go wypchać, ale Harold umiejętnie się ustał co sprawiło, że to Duncan wypadł ze statku. '''Harold: '''Wybacz Duncan, ale musiałem. he he he. I statek bezpiecznie się zatrzymał. Podział drużyn '''Chris: '''Witam was na wyspie Chrissi! '''Alejandro: '''Tak ją nazwałeś? '''Chris: '''Nie, bo tak się nazywa.Pora na podział drużyn: Drużyna groźnych piranii to: *'Sierra, jako kapitan *'Cody' *'Duncan' *'Courtney' *'Geoff' *'i Lindsay' Courtney: 'Czy to są jakieś żarty! Ja z Duncanem! '''Chris: '''Wybacz Courtney. '''Sierra: '''A czemu ja, jako kapitan? '''Chris: '''Ustaliłem, że ci co debiutowali w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie będą kapitanami. '''Alejandro: '''Czyli jestem kapitanem! '''Chris: ' Drużyna pomocnych bobrów to: *'''Alejandro, jako kapitan *'Beth' *'DJ' *'Harold' *'Justin' *'Sadie' *'i Ezekiel' Harold: '''Ale Chris! Te nazwy do siebie nie pasują, bo to Sierra powinna być pomocnym bobrem, a nie Al. '''Chris: '''Tak, ale to jest mój program, a nie twój! '''Sadie: Ale super! Jestem w drużynie z Alejandro i Justinem! Dwie osoby do kochania! Wyzwanie Chris: '''Witam na plaży gdzie czeka was pierwsze wyzwanie, a jest nim...zbijak kokosowy! Każdy członek drużyny otrzyma po 3 kokosy. Chef wręcza im kokosy. 'Chris: 'Wygra drużyna, w której członek nie zostanie zbity, a więc...Start! '''Courtney: '''W końcu mogę... Dostała kokosem od Beth. 'Beth: Trafiłam!' 'Chris: '5-7 dla bobrów! Beth trafiła drugim kokosem w Cody'ego. '''Cody: '''Au! 'Beth: 'Wybacz. '''Chris: 4-7 dla bobrów! Nagle SIerra trafiła kokosem w Beth. Chris: 4-6! Później Sierra rzuciła kokosem w Alejandro. Chris: 4-5! Justin spudłował chcąc trafić Duncana. Nagle Duncan trafił Justina. Justin: '''Moja twarz! '''Chris: 4-4! Duncan zbija Sadie i Ezekiela jednym kokosem. DJ i Harold zbijają Lindsay i Geoffa Chris: Jest 2-2! Duncan i Sierra vs Harold i DJ Przez długi czas każdy pudłował. Nagle DJ trafił Duncana. DJ: '''Sorry. '''Chris: '1-2 dla bobrów!' Sierra miała tylko jednego kokosa. Rzucała kokosem w DJ'a, a on odbił się na Harolda. Chris: 'Groźne Piranie wygrywają wyzwanie! '''G.P.: '''Juhu! '''Sierra: '''Wygrałam! Wygrałam! Tak! '''Chris: '''A z drużyną bobrów widzimy się na ceremonii! '''P.B.: '''Ech! Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Chris: '''Witam na pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji! Na talerzu mam tylko 6 pianek. Jedno z was odpadnie z rywalizacji o milion, ale nie będą to... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Justin, Beth, DJ, Harold!'' '''W następnym odcinku zobaczymy się również z... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Alejandro! Sadie i Ezekiel jesteście zagrożeni, ale ostatnią piankę tego wieczoru otrzyma... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Ezekiel! Sadie odpadasz! Ezekiel: '''Dobre te pianki Chris. 'Sadie: 'Cieszę się, że odpadam, bo brakowało mi Katie.Będę musiała wejść do tej strasznej armaty niestety. '''Chris: '''Armata? Tym razem przygotowałem coś innego. Chris odsłania koc. '''Chris: '''Oto Pielucha Wstydu! Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. Sadie już się w niej pojawiła. '''Sadie: '''Ona nie przyjemnie pachnie. Fu!!! '''Reszta: '''Fu!!! Chris wciska przycisk, a pielucha wyrzuca Sadie, jak najdalej. '''Sadie: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! '''Chris: '''Została 12! Co ich czeka? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku '''Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Chrissi!!! KONIEC 'Głosowanie:' Justin: Sadie! Alejandro: Sadie! Beth: Alejandro! Harold: Alejandro! Sadie: Ezekiel! Ezekiel: Sadie! DJ:' Ezekiel!' 'Alejandro '(2 głosy) 'Ezekiel '(2 głosy) 'Sadie '(3 głosy) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Chrissi